internetfandomcom-20200213-history
Social bookmarking
Social bookmarking lets you share links to web pages that you find interesting or useful. Social bookmarking sites let registered users maintain lists of bookmarks (or favorites) to web pages, and possibly other Internet resources. They can share these lists and access the lists of other users. Links to two social bookmarking sites — digg and del.icio.us — appear at the bottom of each Wikia page. See Help:Footer for details. Introduction to social bookmarking There are actually two related practices: * Social bookmarking is the practice of creating a list of favorite links and sharing it with other users. * Tagging is the process of assigning informal keywords, such as "internet" and "wiki", to bookmarks such as http://internet.wikia.com Both practices originate with del.icio.us, which started providing them at or about 2003. You can store a list of bookmarks using any of these services, and access them from any computer on the Internet. (Contrast the Bookmarks or Favorites menus confined to one web browser.) Often, these lists are public, but some sites allow you to set privacy for each bookmark. Most services rank the bookmarks by the number of users who bookmark them. Many social bookmarking services also have implemented algorithms to draw inferences from the tag keywords that are assigned to resources by examining the clustering of particular keywords, and the relation of keywords to one another. Contrast this to an automated technology such as Google PageRank, which ranks web sites using the number of external hyperlinks pointing to them. For example: * Resource A is very useful, but has few links pointing to it. * Resource B has limited use, but has many links point to it. Social bookmarking will give the higher ranking to resource A, while Google will give the higher ranking to resource B. Tags and tagging Most social bookmarking services use arbitrary tags. There is no standard set of keywords and no standard for the structure of such tags. Should tags be singular or plural? Uppercase or lowercase? Please edit this section (click the Edit link) and make suggestions about the best tags to use. Other problems tags that can have more than one meaning, and unclear tags due to confusion of synonyms or antonyms. There is also no mechanism for users to indicate hierarchical relationships between tags. Thus a site might be labeled as both "cheese" and "cheddar", with no mechanism that might indicate that cheddar is a refinement or sub-class of cheese. We can all agree though, not to used misspelled tags. Quotes from the sites ; http://del.icio.us : del.icio.us is a collection of favorites - yours and everyone else's. Use del.icio.us to: Keep links to your favorite articles, blogs, music, restaurant reviews, and more on del.icio.us and access them from any computer on the web. Share favorites with friends, family, and colleagues. Discover new things. Everything on del.icio.us is someone's favorite - they've already done the work of finding it. Explore and enjoy. http://del.icio.us/about/ ; http://www.simpy.com : Simpy is a social bookmarking service. With Simpy, you can save, tag and search your own bookmarks and notes or browse and search other users' links and tags. You can be open and share your links with others, or keep them private. Simpy also helps you find like-minded people, discover new and interesting sites, publish your bookmarks, detect and eliminate link-rot, etc. http://www.simpy.com/about ; http://www.furl.net : Furl is a free service that saves a personal copy of any page you find on the Web, and lets you find it again instantly by searching your archive of pages. It's your Personal Web. Furl offers the best ways to share the content you find on the Web, and recommends new Web pages that may interest you. You can also search Furl to find the best sites that other people are saving. http://www.furl.net/learnMore.jsp ; http://mybookmark.gokodo.com : GoKoDo MyBookmarks is a free social bookmarking service. It allows you to store, tag, search, and share your bookmarks in one place, accessible from anywhere. Using GoKoDo MyBookmarks you can find like-minded people and create new communities around a same topic. You can share information outside of the service using RSS technology. If you are part of a specific group of people (for example, staff members of an organization), your group can share resource more efficiently. http://mybookmark.gokodo.com/about.php List of social bookmarking sites :''Original list based on Wikipedia:List of social software#Social bookmarking * BandBuzzer * Bloglines * BlogMarks * Blog Memes * Blue Dot * Philippine Country Bookmarks * BuddyMarks * Complore * Connotea * Dohat.com * de.lirio.us * del.icio.us * Digg * furl * IndieCentral * Lounge * Ma.gnolia * GoKoDo * Yahoo! * reddit * Scuttle * Smarking * SocialBookmarking * SportsLister * BibSonomy * Blinklist * Blue Smiley * CiteULike * Connectedy * Fantacular * Favoor * Forums of India * hum digg * indiaGram * indiamarks * Jots * Kaboodle * MarkaBoo * MindDeposit * Mobleo * MyWebDesktop * Netvouz * NewsVine * NooZ * Pixelmo * Pligg * PutVote.com * Rambhai.com * Rojo * Searchles * Shadows * ShoppersBase * Simpy * SiteTagger * Spurl * StumbleUpon * Technorati * Tutorialism * Wink